Summer Days
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Christine and Raoul when they were children
1. Red scarf

One of Christine's favorite activities was walking with her father. He would play the violin and she would sing, as they traveled from village to village.

Christine decided to go for a walk by herself one day. Her father agreed and let her walk around, singing. She made her way to the beach. Around Christine's neck was a red scarf. It was whipping around in the wind, which was getting stronger.

Raoul was walking with his governess when he heard a beautiful voice. He saw a girl walking, singing like an angel. He started following her, somehow being drawn to her. It was a long way, and his governess was getting annoyed.

The wind kept blowing until it finally picked up Christine's scarf. Christine reached for it, but the scarf was blown away into the ocean.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get it for you," Raoul said, excitedly. He ran past her and into the ocean. His governess was yelling at him, but he ignored her. Raoul dove into the ocean and swam over to where the scarf was floating. He grabbed it and waded back out of the ocean.

Christine smiled as the soaking wet boy presented her scarf. She laughed and kissed him, "My name's Christine Daaé."

"I'm Raoul," the boy stuttered, whether it was from the cold or from the kiss. "I'm Vicomte de Chagny."

"Do you live here?" Christine asked.

Raoul shook his head, "I'm staying with my aunt at Lannion."

"Well, maybe we'll see each other around," Christine said, grinning.

Raoul grinned too, "I would like that very much, Christine." His governess, who was still freaking out, had come over and told him that he must go back and change clothes immediately. Nodding once to Christine, who waved goodbye, Raoul headed back. Christine smiled and nearly ran home to tell her father about the day.


	2. Violin lessons

Raoul and Christine met up at the same beach the next few days, and talked about themselves. Christine told him about her father, who was a famous violinist. Raoul told her all about his older brother, Philippe, who had to take care of him.

"Wow, you have siblings!" Christine smiled, "I'm an only child."

Raoul shrugged, "My two older sisters are out and about. Philippe is nice and all, but he's so protective."

"What's your father like?" Christine asked.

Raoul looked down at his feet. They were sitting by the water's edge, and the tide was bringing the water closer to them, "Both of my parents are dead," he mumbled.

"My mother died when I was young as well," Christine said, putting a hand on Raoul's shoulder. They both sat there for a while, until Christine's father called Christine back.

"Bye, Raoul, it was nice talking to you," Christine said.

"It was nice talking to you too," Raoul said hugging her. Christine squeezed back and they departed.

XXX

Raoul was excitedly telling his aunt about the day over dinner. His aunt was intrigued by the mysterious violinist, and she was thinking ahead. Raoul was a bright young boy, and learning the violin would be good for him.

The aunt found Professor Valerius, and was talking to him.

"Yes, Christine and her father have a gift," Professor Valerius said, smiling. "They're both so talented."

"My nephew, Raoul, has been spending time with this Christine," the aunt said, "and although I like the fact that he is making friends, he was a tad socially awkward, I was wondering if Monsieur Daaè would object to giving Raoul violins lessons."

"I can't see why he would," Professor Valerius said, "He's a friendly man, and equally happy that Christine has made a friend. I'll go and ask him."

XXX

Christine's father was sitting in the parlor when Raoul came over. Christine brought him to the room and sat down on the floor with him.

"Thank you for teaching me, Monsieur," Raoul said.

Christine's father laughed and ruffled Raoul's hair. "I'm going to teach you a simple melody." He played it on the violin, and both Christine and Raoul fell in love with the music. Then, he handed the violin to Raoul and showed him how to hold it. He showed Raoul the strings and which notes to play.

The first time Raoul tried it, it sounded a bit like screeching. But Christine's father was patient and pretty soon it started to sound like music.

Christine was giggling softly as she watched the lesson go by. When Raoul managed to get the notes down, she started humming along.


End file.
